


Moments of Comfort

by 3starJeneral



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3starJeneral/pseuds/3starJeneral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the simplest of gestures can mean so much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Comfort

Pain, sorrow. It never ends. "Dad"  

My heart breaks, my tears flow, my blood boils. 

 

A comforting word; " _Always"_ , a gentle touch, my skin tingles. 

 

A clash of lips, of teeth, of souls. 

 

A choked whisper of "Jack" and "Sam." 

My faith restored.


End file.
